Tales of an Observer
by MiraiTear
Summary: Everywhere in the universe has cracks. Cracks that if left, can lead to destruction of a mass scale. An organisation was founded to seal the cracks and restore peace. Nonette was one of the people taken away from their families in order to make this happen. She just had to have a little magic in her life
1. Chapter 1

Tales of an Observer Chapter 1- The Arrival

A/N Hi guys! Seeing as Unravelling the Truth is getting nowhere, and I have no idea how to continue it, it's going down.

Seriously, that story took up too much space in the back of my mind, but instead, I'm creating a new story based on the girl in the shadows! You don't have to have read the first fanfic in order to get this story. Hope you like it! The first chapter's always a bit short, but trust me, they'll get longer.

Out in every world, every dimension, there are cracks. Cracks, that if not fixed, can lead to destruction. To countermine these problems, an organisation called the TCRG came into place by creating their own closed space they named, Fiyror. I, and several other hundred people, were taken from our families from our own dimensions when we were all about 5 years old, and sent there to be trained into emotionless soldiers. Our jobs were to simply observe, find out what was causing the discrepancies in the time plane and then, fix it. By fixing it, I mean destroying all who stand in our way. After 6 years of training, you get sent on your first mission. Mine just had to be magical.

DAY I

I looked at the pamphlet in my hand and sighed. Because of my average marks at school (only excelling Weaponry) I ended up having to go to some school in Scotland. Hogwarts, I think it was called. Anyway, once I had packed all the luggage I had (which wasn't very much), I exited the dorm room which I had shared with another girl, Lorayne. She was always very chatty and talkative, but since she was a high ranked student, she left a year early. Lucky her. Everyone wanted the chance to escape, but no one spoke up anymore after seeing what happened to the last one who did. At least, the remains of him anyway.

I had almost reached the portal gate to exit, when I spotted a certain person I needed to speak to before I left. "_Niall_" I whispered to myself, before I walked over to him and I saw his face change from a small smile to a frown.

"You're leaving, aren't you" I nodded my head once. What was the point in lying? "I'll miss you, Nine". My lips upturned a bit at the use of my pet-name. "I'm leaving for 1991, London. Hopefully the weather won't be unbearable". He held me there for a moment and released me. "Well, that's goodbye for now isn't it?" I looked up and replied "Yes, for now". It started to hurt being there, so I picked up my bags again and headed back on track towards the portal gate, not looking back.

I had only ever seen the portal room before when I was studying Teleportation (we are forced to cram all the information even before we become teenagers) so I never knew that it would take an eternity of paperwork before I could actually enter the portal entry building. There were numerous insurance forms, medical forms, leave forms, until finally, I reached the last one. "Host family?" I asked out loud. One of the security guards answered; "It's too suspicious to have people living alone, especially if they are your age" I nodded in understanding and filled it out.

I left my bags with one of the people at the departure bay, it would be sent through before me. I walked over to the medical room and was immediately met by one of the nurses. Seeing my forms, she glanced over at me and said "Hogwarts?" I shrugged, not entirely caring. "Hold still" she said and injected a syringe into my skin. I winced and she said, knowing what I was about to ask "Magic blood. You need to be able to use magic to infiltrate the school" After she made sure the area where she injected was clean of blood, she finished up and instructed me to go to the portal entrance.

I walked over the couple flights of stairs up to the top floor, where the portal was. I signed my name off and entered the room. A giant circle, similar to one used for alchemy or black magic, was in the centre. I recognised it as the teleportation field and stepped into the centre. A man walked into the room and looked up at me "Are you ready?" I hesitated for a moment then activated the circle. A bright light engulfed me and I barely made out the words he said next

"Remember your role. You are an observer, never a true human"

I opened my eyes groggily, feeling extremely exhausted. All the information I knew about teleports went out the window when I realized that the books definitely under-stated the exhaustion post-time space travel. I found myself to be sitting on a pile of what appeared to be my luggage, but most importantly, I was in a house. Someone's house. As I immediately jumped up at that, the door opened revealing a bright face staring at me. "Hi I'm Lucy Crewe!" Said energetic person ran up to me and grinned. "I'm your host aunt! How nice it is to meet you! I've been informed about everything, don't worry. Nonette Dover, wasn't it?"

"…."

This...girl was the person who I was going to live with for the next seven years? Good grief. I haven't had to deal with people like this since before I was relocated to Fiyror. But rules were rules, and I needed a host family to keep my cover and they and I are the only ones in that dimension who are aware of the TCRG's existence. No one can ever find out who I am. _If they do_, I said silently to myself, while gripping the gun at my side, _they will be ended._

So thanks for reading guys! It is the first chapter after all, so it's a bit on the short side, but I intend to make these chapters longer, I've had this idea brainstorming for a while. To make this clear, I do not appreciate flames. And I would be really happy if you could take the time to review! Tell me your opinion!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tales of an Observer Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope that this chapter is good enough for you. Just to clear this up for the chapter, Nonette is what they call an artificial witch. Her magic blood was given from Lucy, who is a witch from this time and dimension but has found out the existence of the organisation. The system registers that Nonette is Lucy's relative and so there won't be a special messenger to accompany her to Diagon Alley. Nonette will develop but it'll take time. **

**I do not own the Harry Potter series but some text will be taken from there for this chapter. Happy reading!**

"Hi I'm Lucy Crewe!" Said energetic person ran up to me and grinned. "I'm your host aunt! How nice it is to meet you! I've been informed about everything, don't worry. Nonette Dover, wasn't it?"

I replied to all her questions like a bullet, while still taking in my surroundings. The room I was in reminded me of the colour blue, now questions asked. The place was filled with blue furniture, blue walls, blue paintings, so much that it was making me feel slightly dizzy. I stood up and replied properly to her. "Yes, I am Nonette. Though I'll be going by Nonette Crewe now, won't I?". Lucy rapidly nodded her head. "Of course! Can't be too careful!" she said lightly. "Come on, follow me downstairs, there are some stuff you need to know quickly before you-"

I sensed something off and looked towards the window. Flying at the window at top speed seemed to be some sort of owl. I opened the window and the animal hit the top of my luggage, spreading feathers everywhere. Lucy and I both stared at the dazed looking bird and at that moment, I noticed a scroll attached to its leg. "A letter…?" I reached in tentively and remove the bindings from the owl's foot. The first thing I saw was an unusual crest before Lucy started squealing. "It's your letter! It's your letter!" I gave her a slightly dead-panned expression before returning to the envelope and opening it to see a piece of slightly thick parchment inside. Enclosed inside were the words;

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Crewe, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

I blinked at the letter. A school of magic…that explains the magic blood I received the medical bay. I really should have picked up on that earlier, Niall did always say I could be a bit slow. I looked inside the envelope again and took out the next piece of paper.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM _

_First-year students will require: _

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. _

_COURSE BOOKS _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _

_by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic _

_by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory _

_by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _

_by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

_by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions _

_by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

_by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _

_by Quentin Trimble _

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad. _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely, _

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

After finishing reading the letter, I felt a head rush coming on. Potions? Owls as pets? (Though that would explain the dizzy owl on my luggage) And wands? We were never taught magic at school, only the time and space travelling basics, weaponry, and the normal subjects they teach at a regular school at an accelerated pace. My first reaction was to look at Lucy, and I was slightly shocked by the gleaming look in her eyes. 'Sweetie….'. I backed away a step before I heard her sing the top of her voice 'Shopping, shopping, we're going shopping! ~'

Before we had to leave on this "great shopping expedition" I had to sit Lucy down and make her explain what was going on. Apparently, Lucy is my new aunt, I'll be living here in here in her house in London, and I'll be having to observe the activities at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have to report back using the silver notebook (sends messages back and forth between space and time) and have to complete set tasks that are written in there. I looked through mine and found the first entry stating "Leave for Diagon Alley and purchase supplies. Bring a full page summary back". Now I know what you are thinking. It sounds childish. But whatever people say, I'm still an eleven year old. That's the reason I was sent on this mission. I shut the book and went outside to accept my fate in this shopping trip of Lucy's.

Out on the streets of London, I payed little attention to what Lucy was saying and stared intently at the map. The entrance to Diagon Alley was available through a pub called the Leaky Cauldron which was on Charing Cross. I didn't notice the small pub until Lucy stopped me and turned me around a few steps back. She hissed in my ear 'Look carefully'. I squinted my eyes until I could make out particles forming next to some old bookshop. Staring for a few minutes made me finally make out that there was definitely a sm

all pub where I had passed before. 'You aren't used to the blood in your system yet' she whispered again, pulling me into the small shop. On entering, a man cheered 'Hey Luce! Haven't seen you 'round for a while! Wanna get a pint?' Lucy looked slightly ticked and promptly flipped him off, before dragging me through the back door. The courtyard was empty except for a large brick wall. She pulled out her own wand and tapped several bricks and the bricks fell apart to form a gate way. We passed through and I simply gasped. This was Diagon Alley.

**A/N: Kay guys, I'm leaving it up to here for now. I'll update sometime early next week if possible, in the meantime, review for me! I love my reviews! Except flames! Bad flames!**


End file.
